supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer (The Primordials)
Lucifer, formerly known as Helel, is the third creation and second son of God and the second oldest of the Archangels. He is also the former holder of the Mark of Chaos and the original Ruler of Hell. Biography Helel was created by God after Michael, as a being of Light similar to Him. Helel assisted his brothers and Pagan in sealing away Chaos after he corrupted the Leviathan and The Nephesh, with Helel offering to bear the Mark to keep Chaos sealed. The Fall The Mark gradually overwhelmed him, and due to Chaos' influence, it was unnoticeable by the other Primordial Beings. His jealousy overwhelmed Helel and he grew to have similar issues with Creation that Chaos did. Helel tricked Gadreel into letting him into the Garden of Eden and came across the man who would become Mundus, copying the Mark of Chaos onto him before torturing the man until he died. Mundus ended up a White Eyed Knight of Hell from the torture, but he did not exhibit the sadism and evil that Helel was trying to bring out in humanity and was abandoned shortly afterward. Helel later tortured Lilith, turning her into the first "correct" Demon to show how flawed they were and even cursed humanity with sin. Upon seeing this happen, God, with a heavy heart, asked Michael to cast Helel out once he returned to Heaven as punishment for his actions. Helel was later approached by Amara after humanity was banished from the Garden of Eden, who tried to convince him to join her and set Chaos free. However, Helel tricked her and altered the Mark of Chaos so that it would seal Amara before giving it to Cain, creating the Mark of Cain in the process. Helel was eventually sealed into the Cage by Michael, but by that time he created all of the White Eyed Demons and Princes of Hell and corrupted humanity with sin. At some point in time, Helel abandoned his God-given name and took on the name Lucifer, and would be referred to as such by his brethren and "children" from then on. Armageddon Lucifer was freed from the cage once Lilith who was the final seal on his prison was killed, and proceeded to find a temporary vessel in the form of a man named Nick while attempting to get Sam to say "Yes" He eventually managed to open Death's Coffin at the expense of hundreds of lives and freed Death's power from it before binding the horseman to help Lucifer with his plans. Eventually, Lucifer discovered that the leaders among the Pantheons were meeting to try to find a way to stop the apocalypse, and he appeared at the hotel, slaughtering all but Isis, who he specifically spared, Odin who he failed to detect was still alive, Kali, who ran, and Gabriel, who was saved by Pagan. Death eventually encountered Dean in Chicago, and he was not happy with the leash that Lucifer had put on him. Death gave Dean his ring and told him how to open the seal of Lucifer's Cage so that they could send the Archangel back into his prison. However, Lucifer knew of this way to open the cage and allowed the brothers to attempt their plan so he could have Sam consent to being his vessel. Sam said "Yes" to Lucifer who then possessed his true vessel, acting as Sam and tricking Dean into thinking his brother had defeated the Devil before abandoning the facade, taunting Dean with his victory over the Winchesters before leaving. Appearing at the Stull Cemetery for their final battle Lucifer confronted his older brother Michael, but they were interrupted by Dean, Castiel, and Bobby who managed to seal Lucifer back in the cage, with Michael being pulled in as well. While in the Cage, Lucifer brutally tortured Sam until Pagan appeared and rose the younger Winchester, with The Devil visibly frightened of the Primordial Being. Powers & Abilities Lucifer, as the second archangel, holds a vast amount of power, only rivaled by his brothers, a Demiurge or Eldritch Horror, and only surpassed by the Primordial Beings and Amara. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Lucifer holds a great deal of power, more than any other angel except his closest siblings, and due to his Light and tremendous power Lucifer was able to fight and eventually seal away Chaos with the assistance of his brothers and Pagan. Lucifer has been described as powerful beyond belief and is capable of slaughtering almost everything in existence with the snap of his fingers. Pestilence, an entity on the level of an Archangel, holds the power to devastate the universe with great ease and as such Lucifer could eventually destroy the entire Physical Existence if not stopped. When possessing his True Vessel and not simply an adequate one, Lucifer's power is augmented. **'Supernatural Perception': Lucifer is able to perceive almost any being in existence and see through any illusion, with only the Primordial Beings capable of blocking his sight and make illusions that he can't for sure identify and overcome. Lucifer could see through his brother Gabriel's illusions. **'Supernatural Concealment': During the Apocalypse, Lucifer was unable to be located by the Host of Heaven for some time. **'Reality Manipulation': Lucifer is extremely talented with this ability, having taught Gabriel everything he knows. However, despite his experience with this ability, he was unable to identify Pagan's usage of it to trick him. In addition, Lucifer demonstrated an inability to overwrite a change to reality made by a Primordial Being, as he was incapable of changing the Cage back to its original appearance. **'Super Strength': Lucifer imbues his vessel with a vast amount of physical strength, and is able to overpower and kill almost anything. Only the Primordial Beings, Amara, and entities on the level of Archangels have the ability or potential to overwhelm him. **'Powerful Holy White Light': Lucifer can project a blast of destructive light from his palm, able to injure or kill most beings, and deal tremendous damage to the world. He used this power in an attempt to mutilate Adam Milligan's soul, releasing enough power to destroy the solar system with ease. **'Highly Advanced Smiting': Lucifer is an Archangel, and therefore is able to smite all monsters and demons, except Mundus and Cain due to their Marks, effortlessly. He can even smite all angels aside from his fellow Archangels and Joshua with only a slight amount of effort. **'Cryokinesis': Lucifer is able to generate and manipulate spiritual ice that can lower temperatures drastically across a whole city and freeze a group of Leviathan solid. **'Pyrokinesis': When trying to alter the changed appearance of the Cage, Lucifer manifested a massive inferno. **'Teleportation': As the second angel, Lucifer can teleport almost anywhere in all of the creation, unless blocked by one of the Primordial Beings, a sufficiently powerful seal such as the Cage or, temporarily at least, a circle of Holy Fire. In addition, he is unable to enter Heaven under his own power. **'Curse Copying/Modification/Removal': Lucifer was able to copy the Mark of Chaos onto Mundus, and later removed it from himself after giving an altered version of the Mark to Cain. **'Entity Corruption': Lucifer can corrupt beings, as seen when he twisted the souls of early humans White-Eyed Demons by torturing them; however, Mundus was also transformed into a Knight of Hell due to the Mark of Chaos. He also made the Princes of Hell shortly after humanity was exiled from the Garden. **'Power Bestowal': Lucifer has the capacity to grant humans and demons power, to half-demons such as Jesse Turner, this empowers them to a level on par with an Archangel. Lucifer can also grant higher demons such as Princes of Hell and White-Eyed-Demons with the power to kill low to mid-tier angels. **'Resurrection': Lucifer has the ability to revive dead humans or monsters, but this power doesn't extend to demons or his fellow angels. **'Apparition': Sin claimed that Lucifer could possibly retrieve a demon from the furthest depths of Hell under his own power. * Low Tier Nigh-Omniscience: Lucifer, being the second oldest angel, hold a vast amount of knowledge about the creation and everything that exists in it. * Immortality: Lucifer has existed since before the physical universe, and is above age and disease. **'Nigh-Invulnerability': Lucifer is extremely durable, able to survive fighting against Chaos, and is immune to all conventional and almost all supernatural weapons, with only the strongest of beings and their weapons being able to harm and kill him. When Kali used her full power to try and burn Lucifer his only reaction was to smirk at her. The only people that are for sure capable of harming him are his brothers, the Archreaper, both Demiurge, the younger Horsemen, the Eldritch Horrors, and the Primordial Beings or their Shards. *'Possession': Like all Angels, Lucifer must take a willing host in order to interact with the physical multiverse more completely. As an Archangel, Lucifer has certain requirements for his hosts, otherwise, he will eventually burn them from the inside out. Lucifer, like his brothers, cannot be affected by any exorcism and is only capable of being removed from his vessel by the Primordial Beings. Lucifer's former vessels were a man named Nick and his true vessel, Sam Winchester. Lucifer's required vessels are those directly descended from Adam and Eve. When he possesses his true vessel, Lucifer's power is increased. Equipment * [[Archangel Blade|'Archangel Blade']] (Formerly): Lucifer once wielded a blade that could kill most beings, even an Archangel or a Leviathan. * Lucifer's Spear '(Formerly): A powerful weapon used in the fight against Chaos, this spear was created to be a weapon which, when used in conjecture with Michael's Lance, Raphael's Halbred, and Gabriel's Pike, could deal moderate damage to even a Primordial Being. He is no longer in possession of this weapon after falling from Heaven. Vulnerabilities Even though Lucifer is one of the most powerful beings in existence, he holds some weaknesses. Beings * [[Primordial Beings (The Primordials)|'Primordial Beings]]: As the first and most powerful beings to exist, they can kill Lucifer easily. Lucifer is shown to fear Pagan when he came to free Sam. Chaos was also able to twist Helel from a being who would eventually view himself as more deserving of Heaven's Throne than God to a being who loved God so much he refused to love anything in His place, causing his Fall in a more emotionally damaging manner. * Archangels: Lucifer's closest siblings can match him in power and hold the potential to kill him. A fight between them comes down to skill, not power. * [[Amara (The Primordials)|'Amara']]: As she is a fragment of a Primordial Being, Amara is stronger than the four archangels individually, but when they are united she cannot defeat them. * [[Demiurge (The Primordials)|'Demiurge']]: A Demiurge, being the physical offspring of a Primordial Being and a Mortal, can match any entity on the level of an Archangel. * Horsemen: The younger Horsemen can match Lucifer in raw power; the youngest of them, Pestilence, had no qualms about potentially enraging the Archangel. * Eldritch Horror: An Eldritch Horror could match Lucifer in power. * Joshua: The Gardner of Heaven cannot be affected by the majority of Lucifer's powers, but Lucifer could easily beat his younger brother to death. Weapons * [[The Splinter|'The Splinter']]: As he is corrupted by the Mark of Chaos, this weapon could instantly kill Lucifer. * [[Pagan's Sword|'Pagan's Sword']]: The personal weapon of Pagan can kill him. * [[Death's Scythe|'Death's Scythe']]: The personal weapon of Death can kill him. * Archangel Blades: These weapons are able to kill anything up to and including Archangels. * [[Archreaper Scythe|'Archreaper Scythe']]: The scythe of the Archreaper can kill Lucifer. Other * Holy Oil: Fires made from Holy Oil can destroy Lucifer's Vessel. A circle of it can also imprison him for a short time. * Grace Removal: Like all angels, Lucifer can be weakened or even rendered mortal if his grace is extracted. If he still has some of his grace, he will eventually recharge it. * Extremely Heavy Angelic Warding: Lucifer can be affected by angelic sigils, though preparing ones powerful enough to affect him is impractical and time consuming. * Lucifer's Cage: This cage was specifically made to imprison someone on the level of an Archangel, even if the four were willing to work together, Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel would be unable to breach it. * Arrogance/Pride: Lucifer's arrogance and pride in his own abilities can cause him to make mistakes, and believe that no being can trick him, resulting in Odin escaping from his assault due to him believing that his power could not have failed in killing the deity, and allowing Odin to pull off an illusion he might not have otherwise been able to. It was stated by God that, if Chaos hadn't corrupted Helel, Lucifer would've eventually turned on his siblings and father anyway due to his pride in himself. * Summoning: Lucifer can be summoned by lesser beings, and it is implied at least some of these rituals can catch him off-guard. He can resist these rituals if prepared. Trivia The name Lucifer is kind of a translation of the Hebrew word/name Helel as Helel means Son of the Morning. Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Villains Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Higher Beings Category:Archangels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Angels Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters